


Comfort

by OneBossyPrincess



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Donnie gets hurt, Gen, Night Terrors, Protective Older Brothers, Raph’s a good older brother, Sweet Dreams, and a bad evil mutant monster, little bit of gore, snuggle time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBossyPrincess/pseuds/OneBossyPrincess
Summary: Donnie goes out to get new old junk at a abandoned junkyard...what could go wrong ?
Relationships: Donatello & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Comfort

It was a regular night , as normal as it could get in New York . The weather was nice . The night was cool. And the city buzzed with taxis, cars and pedestrians . Donnie was by himself on the roof of a apartment building going through his ‘To do’ list . Because every genius should be organized and have plans set in place. Not everyone can be as carefree as you Leo , he thought with an eye roll . His so called twin had given him a judging eye when he saw Donnie review his list before leaving out.

His first stop was at a abandon junk yard, said to have old cars and appliances piled , but no one was there to run it . People would just dump unwanted pieces and parts on that lot of land and go away. Which was perfect for him due to his ...whole situation. Plus he already pissed off a junkyard owner and one was more than enough . With a grand jump from the building’s ledge he was on his way , flying to the junkyard . It was a surprisingly short distance, a nice surprise because it will allow him to have more time to look for new old items . He was hoping to find a motor or two . And maybe a muffler. Wires were always needed and disregarded trinkets are a plus . For items he liked he would place in a big purple tote that would hover with him when he was ready to leave, that way he wouldn’t have to carry heavy parts. He also put a dim light over head so he could see what he’s looking at . Now with everything set he went to work looking.

“This truly is a good night ”he thought while he took a quick little break, He found three motors , a bunch of wires , sets that could be used for a tv and sets that can go in jumper cables. He also found a old wielding torch and lots of scrap metal. But he wasn’t done , he didn’t even go through his measured perimeter that he set . There’s was still—

*CRASH*

.....What was that !? He looked around but he didn’t see anything and there definitely shouldn’t be anyone here . Donnie squinted his eyes to see beyond his small dim overhead light . No there’s no one there , he must have set a item on top of another and it fell. With a shrug he stood back up and went to work trying to find more parts and tools .

He started to hum a little tune when he heard a menacing voice speak.

“What have we here”

“Who .. who’s there” the soft shell turned to face the voice but saw no one

“You certainly found a heaping of stuff....but so have I” the voice said

“Where are you...and yea I know right . I couldn’t believe such a place like this exists” he shyly spoke

There purple clad turtle turned to look all around himself. Trying to find a body that spoke with that creepy voice. He resources had said that this junkyard was abandoned so who could possibly be here and why couldn’t he see them . Donnie was just about to explain why he was here when he struck from behind and sent flying into a old beat up car. The old windows shattered and fell in shards around him.

“You shouldn’t be out taking what’s not yours” the voice spat with venom

Donnie groaned in pain , rubbing his forehead which had smacked into the vehicle first . He tried he best shake off the blurry dizzy feeling so he could get a look at just who attacked him . But his vision wasn’t working right now . Loud foot steps sounded towards him. And when Donnie looked up a dark arm soon came into view and it grabbed him by his neck , lifting him off the ground and up in the air only to throw him back down fiercely . Donnie cried out in pain.

“I didn’t mean to tak—AHHAH” he tried to explain only to be cut off

The rest of his plea came out in a scream as this creature, person or maybe a monster took a swipe at his battle shell . The thick armor which was usually impenetrable and virtually indestructible was torn by the hit . And whoever it was they kept tearing at the remains of his shell till it was all gone and only his bear soft shell was left .

This had to be a mutant monster for sure and Donnie was too paralyzed with fear to move for this onslaught.

“Pl—please don’t” he begged with tears in his eyes but this monster just laughed and lifted its hand ,where each finger bore a horrendous claw, to take a excruciatingly painful swipe at Donnie’s poor bare shell . Red hot blood gushed out and spattered on the ground .

“AAAAARRGHHHHH” Donnie’s blood curdling scream rang out in the night . And in the lair where the soft shell woke up panting in his sweaty sheets . He struggled to take in breathes his lungs desperately needed , and tried in vain to calm down as his body shook violently .

It was a nightmare... it was all a nightmare...his shaking hands fumbled to pat and feel his bare shell and was slightly relieved when it was intact and that there was no blood around him . “It WAS A NIGHTMARE...” he told himself but he didn’t believe it . He was paranoid that the beast was out there still waiting for him so it could tear through his battle shell and then his soft one...or maybe it was here in his room. Lurking in the shadows ready to tear his unprotected soft shell right now.

He clutched his wet purple sheets close to him and wrapped them around himself like a cloak. He needed to get to his lab and put on one of his shells. Then he would have to investigate and be sure ...that the monster was or wasn’t in here.. right on cue he soon heard footsteps thumping closer and closer to his room .

“NOOO...S-STAY AWAY” he cried out

His eyes darting around for a weapon or his tech boa. Where was it ?!! where-

“Donnie” a slightly husky voice called out

Wait that’s ... he quickly got out of bed and ran towards the voice. When he saw Raph push back the dark purple curtain and step inside , tears were already running down his face and a big sob was in his throat . The snapper leaned down and caught his younger brother as he leapt towards him . Cradling him , Raph gently rubbed his head and shell rocking him slightly to soothe his little brother as he sobbed . He was very thankful that it was Ralph....his older brother must have heard his scream and came to see what happened and he was very glad for that. He wrapped his arms tighter on Raph not letting go.

“It’s okay ..I’m here ...it’ll be all right” Raph murmured by his ear .

His words were simple but they held a heavy weight and it helped Donnie calm down from body shaking sobs to just slight hiccups. He felt safe and warm against him and his gentle deep voice helped too , it gave him something to focus on and not the terrors of his bad dream . When he finally was able to see without blurry tears blocking his view he noticed they were now in Raph’s room and that he was snuggled in a red fluffy blanket. Laying down on Raph’s chest as the older turtle laid on his back in his bed. ‘When did he change the blanket?’ He thought to himself ...Oh well this one was warm and cozy.

“Wanna tell me what happened” Raph soon questioned

“mm-mnm” Donnie replied shaking his head he didn’t want to remember the crazy monster from his dream 

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk...but sometimes it helps to though...” Raph suggested

Maybe it would help, Raph was always encouraging them to be more open about their feelings and concerns. Plus out of all his brothers he trusted Raph the most with his feelings.

“....I got..h-hurt..in my dream...” Donnie spoke softly 

“...” Raph waited for Donnie to continue holding him closer and a little more tightly 

“A..monster...ripped my battle shell t-till it was all gone...and t-then it...tore through _my_ shell..I know it’s stupid it’s just...a dumb s-silly..dream.” Donnie mumbled

“It’s not dumb...it’s a terrible nightmare that you had.It scared you and gave you fears and your feelings are not stupid or silly..but it’s only a nightmare. It won’t ever happen in real life.” Raph said

“...I know” he whimpered slightly 

“It won’t happen , cause I won’t ever let anybody hurt you” Raph said with determination 

“..huh” Donnie said bewildered

“I said I won’t ever let anyone hurt you...nobody is gonna tear up your shell, I’ll tear them up before they even think of it” he declared 

Donnie fell silent as he hid his face in the crook of Raph’s neck. He couldn’t look at his brother right now , he was feeling too emotional. Of course Raph would protect him and ruin anyone who ever hurt his baby brothers. He felt new tears run down his cheeks now as he clutched tighter onto Raph.

“...t-thank..you Raph” he sniffled 

“always Donnie...you know I love you” Raph added lovingly 

“...y-yes..I..love you too” Donnie answer back. He was slightly embarrassed but glad to hear about the love Raph had for him. He was also slightly proud that he was able to express his love for his brother back. 

The room soon fell in a comfortable silence and Donnie soon felt sleepy again . Raph started rubbing his head and shell which only added more of a somnolence feeling. It was warm and he was so wonderfully snuggled.He muttered something lost to his own ears as he felt himself slowly drift.

“Shhh go on back to sleep...I’ll make sure no one ever hurts you”

And with that he was out like a light , sleeping soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome, let me know what you think


End file.
